Childran: The Last Human
Childran: The Last Human is a 2D action and adventure video game on Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Computer, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Mobile, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo 2DS, where the player embodies a young boy of 10 years named Childran who human is the last human of his kind. The game was released in 2022 edited by Hasbro. Inc. Synopsis On a magical archipelago named Dragonland, Childran, the last human of his kind left to the loss of his family was raised by dragons led by the benevolent Queen Dragonica, one day, an absolute evil hit Dragonland, a dark and humanoid creature called the Cherphog want to release Cherphalog, a fallen titan thirsty for genocides and the responsible for the death of Drago, the creator of the dragon race and twin brother of Cherphalog. To do this, Childran will be assisted by dragons who will be Queen Dragonica's advisors. Childran must travel the Dragonland areas to face legendary monsters to prevent the release of Cherphalog. At the beginning of the game, Childran was a baby, but he was rescued by a blue-green dragon named Mido, with the help of Princess Ecaya, Forgun and Mido and Queen Dragonica's advisers, he will have to discover the Dragonland's flora and fauna and confront the enemies that are allies of Cherphalog. During his adventure, Childran will be counseled by Queen Dragonica's counselors before the fight against the evil monsters that haunt Dragonland to save Dragonland from the grip of Cherphalog and his henchmen. At the end of the game, Childran sacrifices herself to kill Cherphalog, under the tears of the Queen Dragonica, after the death of Childran and Cherphalog, Ecaya and Mido urge a child named Childran, in homage of the human hero who saved Dragonland from the Cherphalog's grip. Characters Heroes: Childran: The main character of the video game is a young boy who is the last human of his kind, he was saved by Mido when Childran was baby of human extinction, he must save Dragonland Cherphog and allies of Cherphalog who have haunted Dragonland, he was killed by Chephalog, but he sacrifices himself to kill Cherphalog, who will extinguish the human race caused by the Cherphog. Queen Dragonica: Adoptive aunt and Childran's mentor, she is a female dragon with a pink skin and a golden-white belly who is the benevolent queen of the dragons, she guides Childran in his quest to avenge the extionction of humanity and the death of her family, she cried under her tears when Childran died and he sacrificed himself to kill Cherphalog, she became a family grandmother when her daughter Ecaya and Mido urged a child named Childran, in honor of the hero who saved Dragonland from Cherphalog. Princess Ecaya: Daughter of Queen Dragonica and adoptive cousin of Childran, she is a female dragon with yellow skin with an orange belly, she considers Childran as her brother. Mido: Princess Ecaya's boyfriend is a male dragon with a blue skin and a green belly, he married Ecaya and later Ecaya and Mido urge a child named Childran, in honor of the hero of Dragonland. Forgun: The Blacksmith of the Dragon People is a male dragon with a red skin color and a golden belly color, he is Childran's best friend, Forgun is a fire dragon, he makes very good weapons and armor for his people. Villains: Bosses Cherphalog: The main antagonist and final boss of the video game Childran: The Last Human, he is a fallen and genocidal titan who is responsible for the extinction of humanity and the death of his twin brother, he was imprisoned in a prison of stone in a regions of the cosmos called the Celestial Tomb by the heroes of Dragonland, a resistance of Elemental Dragons who are the ancestors of Queen Dragonica's advisers, who will be imprisoned for 1000 years for his crimes after killing his brother and committing unforgivable acts through the cosmos, after his liberation by the Cherphog, he defies Childran in a final fight, ultimately, he manages to kill Childran to extinguish humanity, despite the death of Childran, the symbols of Blindor, Krystal, the Queen Atlantica, Forestymber and Vulkan form a Rainbow sphere that turns Childran into a specter that he sacrifices himself to kill Chephalog, he was killed by the sacrificial soul of Childran exploding it's like a bomb, putting an end to his reign of terror once and for all. Blindor: First boss of the video game Childran: The Last Human, he is the leader of the Flysaurus, a race of flying pterodactyl-like lizards, he lives in a region of Dragonland called Cloudthunder, Thander explained to Childran that he is responsible for the upheaval where the Flysaurus lead hard life to the Thunder Dragon, his only weak point and his white eyes with blue flames, he was killed by Childran by pouring water on his body, ending his reign of terror on Cloudthunder. Krystal: Second boss of the video game Childran: The Last Human, he is a male cyclop who is the oppressive and tyrannical king of the cyclops and responsible for the slavery of all the Dragons of the Earth, a race of golem in the color purple with one eye made with diamond, he is armed with a machine-gun in place of his left hand that spits crystals and a big crystal that serves as explosive opus, according to Terrak, his only weak point and his unique eye, he went killed by Childran to put an end to his oppressive tyranny. Queen Atlantica: Third boss of the game Childran: The Last Human, she is a mermaid who is the tyrannical ruler of Safyria and Queen Dragonica's archenemy, she live in a sunken city living in an aquatic area of Dragonland named Aquarius, that's why Hydria is right to conspire Queen Atlantica according to the order of Queen Dragonica, she armed with an elemental trident that channels its magic, she has tentacle snake-like hair that can be pushed back several times when she is cut in her three fight phases (from 8 for the first phase, 16 fot the second phase and 32 for the third phase) and her eyes can turn the stone people she has magical power into, she was killed by Childran by turning into stone, then broken into pieces in stone form by Childran to kill her and end her tyrannical reign. Forestymber: Fourth boss of the video game Childran: The Last Human is a male fauna that is the leader of his species, he lives in the natural area of Dragonland called Botania, according to Naturia, his weak point and the tip of his tail resembling a arm, like the fauns of his species, he is quadruped and as head of the fauna, he has a mane made with leaves, he has goat's hoofs, he was killed by Childran when he lost the end of his tail and ending his hunting reign. Vulkan: Fifth boss of the video game Childran: The Last Human is a golem male volcano that is the lord of fire, he lives in a volcanic region of Dragonland called Magmos, according Firos, beware of his swords of flames, he possesses an armor made with melted iron adorned with flames that symbolizes fire, a mail coat made with lava, a crown adorned with picks, he has a beard and a mane made with fire and he is armed with two swords inflamed, he really hates water, he was killed by Childran after he lost his element because of the contact with the water, ending his destructive reign. Ennemies Cherphogs: Flysaurus: Cyclops: Triton: Fauna: Volcano Golems: Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Hasbro Category:2022 Category:Video games based on cartoons Category:2D platformers Category:Action/Adventure